Una despedida amarga
by D-Naruto
Summary: One shot. NaruSaku. JirTsu. Prólogo del fanfic "El regreso a Konoha". La historia de lo qué paso durante los dos años y medio de entrenamiento. Desde la visión de Naruto y Sakura. Acción, amor, humor y misterio.


**Versión editada de este one shot. Mi primer escrito sobre Naruto. Es el prólogo que da entrada a mi fanfic más extenso, que aún sigo escribiendo y que espero acabar algún día. Con este one shot cuento lo que pasó en los dos años y medio de entrenamiento de Naruto. Las situaciones son inventadas. Los personajes no me pertenecen. Gracias por leer y comentar.**

**One shot:** Una despedida amarga

**Primera parte: la partida.**

Unos días después de la última misión, Naruto estaba totalmente recuperado y con fuerzas suficientes para seguir entrenado. Y así continuar la búsqueda de Sasuke. El sol del amanecer llenaba la habitación del hospital con sus finos rayos. El poder del Kyuubi –tan sorprendente como siempre- había logrado curar al chico en muy poco tiempo. Pero, Naruto se lo tomaba como algo normal: nunca le había dado mayor importancia.

- Naruto, veo que ya estás bien.- dijo Tsunade, entrando en la habitación.- El poder del Zorro es increíble. Alguien normal no habría aguantado tantas heridas.- pensó ella, asombrada por el estado físico de Naruto.  
- Tsunade-baachan… ¡quiero entrenar! Deja que me vaya de aquí.  
- No seas impaciente. Primero, deja que Sakura dé el visto bueno.  
- Sí, Tsunade-shisou.- respondió ella, entrando por la puerta, justo detrás de la Hokage.  
- Sakura-chan… es-estás muy cerca de mí…- tartamudeó el chico rubio, mientras la pelirrosa utilizaba su chakra para hacer un reconocimiento físico.  
- Idiota, quédate quieto y déjame terminar. Así podrás irte enseguida.- dijo ella, un poco ruborizada por la cercanía de su rostro a la del chico de ojos azules.- Ya está Tsunade-shisou.  
- Muy bien, Sakura. Naruto, ya puedes irte, si quieres...  
- ¡Yos!- exclamó el muchacho.- Sakura-chan, ¿quieres comer ramen conmigo? Yo invito.- lanzó Naruto, tocándose la nuca con la mano y sonriendo.  
- Lo siento, Naruto… tengo que seguir entrenando. Otro día, ¿vale?

De esta forma, el chico-zorro fue a comer solo a Ichiraku. Mientras caminaba hacia la tienda, se encontró con Kakashi-sensei: estuvieron hablando –un buen rato- sobre las últimas misiones y el nivel que Naruto había demostrado. Él se alegraba de las palabras que, el ninja copia, le decía, mostrando una de sus típicas sonrisas de oreja a oreja. En el momento en que se despedían –después de haber comido-, Jiraiya apareció en escena junto a un gran sapo. Sin perder el tiempo, el Sannin le dijo al rubio que preparara su mochila para un largo entrenamiento. Naruto, ilusionado con la noticia, salió corriendo hacia su casa y, minutos después, ya estaba listo para comenzar la aventura.

- Naruto, vamos a entrenar durante dos años y medio.  
- ¡¿Qué? Entonces, iré a despedirme de Saku-…  
- No. Naruto, debemos irnos ya.  
- Pero, Ero-sennin…  
- Lo siento… es mejor así.

Y, sin más, los dos shinobi salieron a toda velocidad de la aldea oculta de la Hoja. Naruto miró –por última vez- las puertas de su aldea, pensando en la reacción de Sakura cuando supiese que la había dejado sola. Todo, por ir a entrenar con Jiraiya-sama.

~ o ~

Tres semanas después, Naruto y Jiraiya, llegaron a los alrededores del país del Arroz.

Mientras, Sakura entrenaba bajo la atenta mirada de Tsunade: ésta pensaba para sí misma que, la chica –a la que había hecho su alumna hacía unas semanas-, demostraba tener unas capacidades magníficas. Incluso mostraba una pequeña sonrisa cada vez que, la chica de ojos verdes, lograba superar un nivel.

_"Le estoy cogiendo cariño a esta mocosa. Si sigue así, no tardará en llegar al nivel de Shizune. Es impresionante, pone muchas ganas en aprender."_- reflexionaba la Hokage.

- Sakura, tómate un descanso. Es suficiente por hoy.  
- ¡Sí, Tsunade-shisou!

La pelirrosa aprovechó el momento para ir a ver a Naruto. Mientras caminaba, se dio cuenta de que hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

_"Estará entrenando, como siempre. Es tan cabezota que podría estar tres días sin descansar, sólo para aprender un jutsu nuevo."_- pensó, al tiempo que sonreía.

Se alegraba mucho de contar con aquel chico –que tiempo atrás la sacaba de quicio. Pero, en los últimos meses, le había demostrado que siempre podría contar con él: recordó que siempre había priorizado su felicidad –la de Sakura-, por encima de la suya propia.

_"Lo único que he hecho, es pensar en… Sasuke-kun, odiando a Naruto…"_- susurró entre tímidas lágrimas. _"En fin, es el pasado: lo que importa ahora es volverme más fuerte, al mismo tiempo que Naruto."_- dijo, levantando el puño.

Sin darse cuenta, había llegado a la casa del rubio: subió las escaleras, esperando encontrarse con él en cualquier instante. Llegó a la puerta, y la abrió sin dudarlo: todo estaba muy tranquilo. Era extraño. Observó en todas direcciones: la casa estaba recogida, y parecía que el chico no estaba por allí. En ese momento, el estómago de Sakura rugió –señal inequívoca de que era hora de comer. Decidió irse a Ichiraku, pensando que encontraría a su amigo.

~ o ~

Muy lejos de la pacífica villa, un chico de doce años –y su sensei, en ese momento-, entrenaba sin descanso cerca de un río de aguas cristalinas.

- Naruto, tomemos un descanso para comer. Estoy hambriento; mi estómago me lo dice.- comentó Jiraiya con su típica risa.  
- Vale, Ero-sennin. También tengo mucha hambre…- dijo el chico rubio, mientras sus tripas sonaban, cayendo al suelo por el apetito.  
- ¿Qué te preocupa, Naruto?- preguntó el viejo, observando la cara triste del genin.  
- Sakura-chan… espero que no me odie más, por haberme ido sin despedirme. Está sola… y yo… Sasuke…- respondió entre sollozos.  
- Hiciste todo lo que pudiste… Olvida a Sasuke.- dijo, tajante.- _Tal vez, debería haber dejado que te despidieras de esa niña. La quieres mucho, ¿verdad? Ambos deseamos regresar lo antes posible. Es curioso_.- pensó, mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.

~ o ~

El rostro de Sakura tornaba triste: había coincidido con Iruka-sensei en la hora del almuerzo, y éste le contó que hacía casi un mes de la partida de su compañero. Ella lo entendió: el chico necesitaba entrenar y mejorar, no sólo para hacerse más fuerte y cumplir su sueño; también, por su propia vida. En el fondo, la kunoichi sentía que se esforzaba para devolverle a Sasuke.

Sin embargo, se sentía sola. Naruto la había acompañado siempre, y lo echaba de menos.

- Sakura... no estés triste. Esfuérzate en tu entrenamiento y nada más. Naruto necesitará tiempo. Akatsuki siempre está presente y...  
- Lo sé, Iruka-sensei. No estoy triste o enfadada: al contrario, me alegro por él. Entrenaré muy fuerte.- dijo la chica, cambiando su expresión.  
- Sí.- sentenció el chuunin, con una sonrisa.

Terminada la hora de comer, la ojiverde volvió a su práctica con los jutsu médicos. Tsunade apareció de improviso –asustando a su aprendiz-, que no se había percatado de su presencia.

_"¿No se ha dado cuenta…? Algo le preocupa."_- pensó la Quinta, mientras observaba el semblante apagado y gris de la pelirrosa.

Sakura preguntó –sin contenerse-, las razones de la marcha del ojiazul junto a Jiraiya-sama: le respondió, contándole lo que había oído del ermitaño. Al mismo tiempo, recordó la conversación que tuvo con el viejo pervertido –entre un leve sonrojo y desviando la mirada.

_- ¿Vas a quedarte ahí mucho tiempo?_  
_- Te diste cuenta...- murmuró, sorprendido, el Sannin.- Tsunade, tengo algo que pedirte…_  
_- No tengo dinero.- refunfuñó la Godaime._  
_- No es eso, maldita sea.- se enfadó el peliblanco.- Permíteme entrenar a Naruto durante un tiempo. Tengo información acerca de Akatsuki y…_  
_- Lo suponía.- cortó ella, mientras apretaba su mano derecha encima de la mesa.- Te doy permiso. Pero, no te retrases. Sakura se sentirá sola..._  
_- ¿Y tú, Tsunade? ¿Estarás bien sin mí aquí?- preguntó el ermitaño, acercando su cara a la de ella._  
_- Ji…_

_Mientras una suave brisa entraba por la ventana del despacho, ambos unieron sus maduros labios en un intenso beso._

_- Pervertido. Ten cuidado.- dijo ella, ruborizada._  
_- Volveré de una pieza.- comentó él, riendo.- No te preocupes por Orochimaru._  
_- Ya lo sé. La aldea estará bien; vete ya._  
_- Hasta pronto… Tsu._

**Segunda parte: noticias.**

Había pasado el primero de los dos años. Sakura seguía entrenando duramente, demostrando unas habilidades sorprendentes en control de chakra y aprendizaje de jutsu médico. Un día de primavera, Tsunade se llevó a su alumna al jardín trasero de la Academia: le explicó lo más importante para un ninja médico: esquivar todos los golpes del enemigo. La chica preguntó la razón de aquello, pensando que lo primordial no era eso. No obstante, la rubia respondió con una verdad aplastante: _"Si muere el ninja médico, ¿quién curará al equipo?"._

Mientras tanto, en algún lugar del tranquilo país del Arroz, el silencio se quebraba con un grito peculiar.

- ¡Rasengan!- exclamó Naruto, mientras destrozaba árboles sin parar.  
- Yijou. Veo que ya lo controlas bien; es hora de…

Cortando las palabras del ninja legendario, aparecieron varios enemigos que no paraban de reír y mofarse del dúo de Konoha, que aparentaban ser demasiado débiles para aquéllos. La realidad era bien distinta.

- Ero-sennin, déjame esto a mí.- comentó el chico, al tiempo que hacía estallar sus nudillos.  
- Sorpréndeme, Naruto.  
- No tendrás tiempo de tocarnos, mocoso.- se escuchó de uno de los miembros del grupo.  
- Entonces, vengan a por mí.- desafió el chico.  
- ¡A por él!- se oyó al unísono, junto con el volar de una bandada de pájaros.

Al instante, los seis hombres fueron contra Naruto; pero, haciendo gala de una buena velocidad, desapareció de la vista de sus enemigos.

_"Vaya velocidad. Ha mejorado mucho ese aspecto."_- pensó un sonriente Jiraiya.

- ¿Dónde está ese maldito niño?- se preguntaron varios componentes del atónito equipo.  
- ¡Kage Bunshin no jutsu!- sonó en un árbol cercano al lugar de la pelea.

De repente, aparecieron treinta réplicas –cinco para cada adversario. El real observaba el desenlace del enfrentamiento desde la rama de un árbol, al lado de su mentor.

- Te encanta esa técnica.  
- Observa, Ero-sennin.- dijo el chico, sonriente. _"Gracias por ayudarme, Cejas Encrespadas."_- ¡Naruto Rendan!- gritó, haciendo que sus clones reales acabasen con sus adversarios, dejándolos inconscientes sobre la hierba.

_"Este mocoso me gusta más cada día."_- pensó el viejo.

Después del combate, ambos se fueron a comer a las cercanías de una catarata, disfrutando del paisaje relajante. En eso, al rubio se le ocurrió utilizar el Kuchiyose: hacía tiempo que no veía a Gamabunta, y le encantaría aquel paraje. Jiraiya se extrañó, observando a su pequeño alumno: sonrío, entendiendo las intenciones del niño.  
Tras el nubarrón propio de la técnica de invocación, apareció Gamakichi: el ojiazul se quedó de piedra ante aquello, sin encontrar una respuesta certera. Jiraiya no podía parar de reír, hasta que le explicó el motivo al pre-adolescente. Al final, la pequeña rana se quedó a almorzar.

~ o ~

Ese mismo día –en Sunagakure-, hubo una celebración por todo lo alto para coronar al nuevo Kazekage. Los altos cargos se pensaron –durante bastante tiempo- el nombramiento del pelirrojo; al ver su cambio de actitud, las dudas se disiparon.

- Defenderé esta aldea y a sus habitantes con mi propio poder.- sentenció el ojiverde, siendo aclamado por la multitud.  
- ¡Viva el Kazekage! ¡Viva Gaara-sama!- gritaban los aldeanos y ninja, ante la mirada impasible del joven Kage.  
- Naruto Uzumaki… gracias.- susurró, recordando el pasado.

Sus hermanos mayores –de rango jounin- formaban su guardia personal, lo que había permitido mejorar su relación fraternal. La primera orden del máximo mandatario fue la de ir a Konoha, para crear un pacto de amistad y alianza.

_"Le debo mucho a esa villa."_- reflexionó Gaara, mientras tomaba la decisión.

De esta manera, las aldeas quedaron unidas mediante una relación de respeto y protección.  
El día del acuerdo se reunieron en el despacho de Tsunade, antes de celebrarlo en la propia aldea de la Hoja: la fiesta se extendió hasta altas hora de la madrugada. Shikamaru había sido el encargado de que todo estuviera en orden. Junto a Temari, quien no dudó en estar al lado del chuunin. Aunque, al del clan Nara, le daban mucho miedo las _miraditas_ que le mandaba el Kazekage, cada vez que su hermana mayor se pegaba al moreno.

Sakura había estado muy callada, y con un semblante poco alegre. Al final, decidió escribir una carta a Naruto, pidiéndole a su maestra ayuda para enviarla: su cara se llenó de felicidad, ante la afirmativa de la Hokage. La pelirrosa esperó –con ganas- una pronta respuesta.

**Tercera parte: un encuentro inesperado.**

Entrado el segundo año de entrenamiento –un día característico de otoño-, el Sannin y su pupilo descansaban junto a una parcela de bosque perenne: la agradable tarde –y el aire limpio junto a los rayos solares- invitaba a tomar una siesta.

Tras un buen reposo, Naruto se sobresaltó con el movimiento de unos arbustos cercanos: con sigilo, se fue acercando lentamente al lugar. De repente…

¡Paf!

Alguien salió tras los altos hierbajos, chocando con un estupefacto Naruto: éste agarró al asaltador, antes de caer al suelo y montar un gran alboroto. Jiraiya se despertó de sopetón. Sin embargo, el rubio estaba más atento a la suavidad de la zona por donde sujetaba al desconocido: abrazados en la tierra, hubo una mirada recíproca. Por un momento, el chico recordó un hecho pasado y sus mejillas se encarnaron tremendamente.

- ¿Sa-Sa-Sa… same-chan?- preguntó, avergonzado.  
- Naruto-san, parece que tienes especial fijación en _esa_ parte de mi cuerpo.- dijo la chica, quitándose la malla y dejando ver su bello rostro.  
- Lo siento…- entonó él, al tiempo que notaba el sudor repentino.- Esta vez, ¿te persigue alguien?- añadió el rubio.  
- No. Sólo te estaba… quiero decir, pasaba por aquí y quería recordar viejos tiempos.- aseguró, sonriendo.- Estás más fuerte, ¿no?- añadió asombrada, tocando el musculoso torso.

Se acercó más y más al chico –colorado hasta arriba-, que intentaba retrasar su posición hasta que se topó con un _maldito_ árbol. La miró un segundo, desviando sus ojos.

- Llevo más de… dos años entrenado con…-señaló a Ero-sennin, dormido de nuevo al no notar peligro.- …y mi cuerpo ha crecido en ese… tiempo.- terminó de tartamudear.  
- Ajá.- susurró ella, acercando sus labios a los del chico.- ¿Qué pasa, Naruto-san?  
- Perdona, Sasame-chan. Eres muy guapa, pero…-sacó una carta de su pantalón.- …hay una chica por la que siento algo muy fuerte.- sentenció, mostrando el nombre de la autora.  
- Sakura-san…- expresó, sonriendo.- Hay cosas que no cambian, ¿verdad?

Al ponerse en pie –y ver al ermitaño descansando-, Naruto tuvo la magnífica idea de gastarle una broma inofensiva: realizó varios kage bunshin que, luego, transformó en preciosidades rubias, mientras Sasame se partía de la risa. Jiraiya abrió, lentamente, sus ojos: poco después miraba a las hermosuras con hilillos de baba y una mirada fisgona. Luego, Naruto terminó el jutsu, mientras se reían del viejo.

- Qué gracioso… Vayamos a comer.- gruñó el viejo pervertido.

Mientras la tarde marchaba tras el horizonte, Sasame decidió pasar unas semanas con ellos.

**Cuarta parte: despedida y regreso.**

Cuatro meses más tarde, el trío aventurero llegó a las cercanías de una pequeña ciudad. Naruto le pidió a su sensei que mandara una carta a Konoha –para Sakura, por supuesto-, al tiempo que el Sannin le comentó que se quedara junto a la chica del clan Fuuma: ella estaba entrenando en un pequeño claro, justo donde habían montado su campamento.

- No tardes mucho…- dijo, con sarcasmo, el portador del Kyuubi.  
- ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿No pensarás que yo…?- inquirió el peliblanco, con una cara afligida.  
- Simplemente, no tardes demasiado.- añadió el ojiazul, haciendo que el viejo se molestase.

De esta forma –maldiciendo al mocoso, pensando en que no se parecía a su padre-, Jiraiya continuó su camino hacia el pueblo.

En Konoha, la más joven de la familia Haruno, descansaba tras un intenso día de misiones de rango C. Su maestra decidió darle el premio que merecía, anunciándolo en toda la aldea: la graduación de los mejores genin –que tenían entre catorce y quince años- se produciría ese mismo día. Todos fueron reconocidos como chuunin, excepto un incrédulo Shikamaru, ascendido a jounin.

- Has demostrado ser una pieza fundamental para Konoha, aunque siempre estés quejándote.- le comentó, riendo, una feliz Hokage.  
- Esto es muy problemático…- recapacitó el pelinegro, desviando la mirada.

Los demás hablaban entre sí, ilusionados con sus nuevos protectores y gastando bromas al pobre Shikamaru. Sakura se acercó a Tsunade.

- Tsunade-shisou… ¿qué pasará con Naruto? Él aún…- preguntó, con la mirada baja.  
- Esperaré a que vuelva. Habrá que hacer una excepción con… tu querido Naruto.- dijo ella, soltando una risita.

La pelirrosa se ruborizó, al tiempo que mostraba un brillo especial en sus verdes ojos, dibujando una tímida –y sincera- sonrisa en sus labios: sólo faltaba mes y medio.

~ o ~

- Sasame, eres muy rápida…- se quejaba el rubio genin.  
- ¡Ninpou, Kage Fuuma Ranbu Shuriken!- se escuchó desde la boca de la chica.

Al instante, aparecieron tres copias de la ojimarrón, lanzando veinte shuriken –cada una- controlados por hilos de chakra: todos se desplazaban a gran velocidad, fijando su objetivo. No obstante, antes de acertar en el blanco, resonó en el bosque un _Oodama Rasengan_ proveniente del ojiazul: las copias, los shuriken… árboles, piedras y todo lo que se puso por delante –inclusive la pobre Sasame- fue arrasado por la bestial bola de energía.

- ¡Baka! Eres un bruto…- se quejaba, dolorida.  
- Lo siento, Sasame.- intentó disculparse.

En ese instante, dos sombras se dejaron notar tras los chicos: una se quedó alejada; la otra se acercó riendo de una forma peculiar.

- Has mejorado, idiota. ¿Podré luchar en serio…?  
- Tú… ¡¿Sasuke…?  
- Imbécil. No has cambiado… Veamos cuánto has mejorado.

El chakra había empezado a chispear en la mano izquierda del Uchiha, mientras Naruto pedía a su compañera de entrenamiento que se alejara: ella se protegió tras unos árboles –que aún seguían en pie. El sharingan estaba activo en los ojos del pelinegro; el rubio se preparaba para atacar. Los dos se acercaban a gran velocidad. Antes de chocar, los dos gritaron sus técnicas predilectas –mostrándolas sobre sus diestras-, aunque la sorpresa llegó a los ojos de Naruto: nada pudo hacer, pues Sasuke había desaparecido. Reapareció a la espalda del rubio –con el sello maldito sobre su cuerpo-, lanzando su brazo cargado contra su oponente.

Para sorpresa de ambos, Sasame recibió –de lleno- el _Chidori_. Cayó al suelo fulminada, mientras Naruto se volvía loco, dejando escapar el maldito chakra rojizo.

- ¡Sasuke…!- gritaba sin parar, cambiando su aspecto por completo: tres colas habían aparecido ya.

El más pequeño de los Uchiha vivos notó cómo el sello retrocedía, para desaparecer totalmente. Quedó a merced del rubio, cayendo al piso y suplicando por su vida: la situación había cambiado radicalmente.

- ¡Te mataré…!- exclamó, mientras se formaba la cuarta cola.

Naruto estaba totalmente cubierto del rojizo chakra, extasiado y violento. Jiraiya apareció en el momento justo, calmando al jinchuuriki con un extraño sello que colocó en su frente –salvando las acometidas de las colas. Segundos después, el chico se calmó.  
Kabuto apareció, saliendo de las sombras para tomar a Sasuke y llevárselo. Antes de marcharse, el portador del sharingan dijo unas palabras: se notaba su fatiga.

- Volveremos a vernos… una última vez…  
- Sasuke, ¿por qué…? Sakura-chan…- dijo Naruto, llorando y casi sin fuerzas.  
- Cuida de ella…  
- Debemos irnos.- comentó Kabuto, hablando por primera vez.- Adiós, Naruto-kun.- el perrito faldero de Orochimaru desapareció junto al Uchiha.

~ o ~

Un mes después, Jiraiya y Naruto comenzaban el viaje de regreso. El último adiós a Sasame fue muy duro: en la cabeza del chico no paraba de dar vueltas lo ocurrido. Pero, no lo contaría, como prometió al Sannin.

- Volvamos a casa, Naruto.- dijo el peliblanco.  
- ¡Sí, señor!- gritó con euforia apagada el genin.

Finalmente, encaminaron sus pasos hacia el punto de partida, tras más de dos años de viaje. Desde la distancia –observando aquel camino desde un punto alto-, dos sombras vigilaban a aquel dúo.

- Sigue con el viejo. ¿Podríamos…?  
- Sabemos su punto débil. Además, ya he matado a uno de los Sannin. Ese repulsivo ser que anhelaba el sharingan. Inmortal, dijo.  
- Sí, Itachi-san. Pero, este viejo es diferente: está a otro nivel. Podría vencernos a los dos juntos.  
- Kisame, si no te callas, te mataré yo. El poder del Kyuubi… me pertenece.

**Continúa en "El regreso a Konoha".**


End file.
